


"Give me five minutes"

by Kate88



Series: Striketober 2020 [10]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate88/pseuds/Kate88
Series: Striketober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948660
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	"Give me five minutes"

“Give me five minutes” Robin mutters. 

Pat nods, rising from her desk.

“Barclay needs an earful after those receipts he submitted last week”.

Robin waits until the office door closes.

Working quickly, grinning at Pat’s discontented rasps, she slides the cake onto a plate, fixes the candles in the shape of a four and a zero onto the top and lights them. She walks carefully to the office door, knocking with one hand.

“Happy birthday to you…”

“You arseholes” Strike grumbles good-naturedly.

He’s not one for making wishes. Still, he meets Robin’s twinkling eyes as he blows out the candles.


End file.
